


A new kid

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Mario Kart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Uncle Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 94





	A new kid

Peter Parker heads to the kitchen with the Avengers for breakfast. He feels his hair being ruffled by Tony Stark as he takes a bite of his french toast. The food smells good as it surrounds the room with the laughter from the team. Steve made the food this morning whiich explains why it tastes good. 

"So, Starkster," Clint starts. "When were you going to tell me that I have a new nephew?"

"I don't know," Tony replies. "Look, I need to go to a meeting so Pete's going to be here for a bit. Please don't corrupt him."

"Don't worry, Tony," Steve assures the man. "We won't let anything ruin his purity."

"Good," the billionaire breathes. He leans closer to place a kiss on Peter's forehead. "I love you, bambi. Be good for your Aunt and Uncles."

Peter looks up and smiles with a nod. He assures the older man, "I'm an angel."

Tony gives out a slight chuckle and ruffles the boy's hair one more time and heads for the elevator to leave. 

~~

As soon as Tony leaves, Clint shoots up from his seat to turn on a game system and begins to make a fort out of blankets. 

"Clint, what are you doing?" Natasha asks.

"I'm making a fort. You want to help me make it?"

She takes a moment to think and grins. "Sure, why not?"

Peter watches the two spies create as he eats on his toast. Steve hangs out with Peter as usual as a promise he had made to Tony a few months back. "So," Steve starts a conversation. "Tony doing alright?"

The young boy nods. "Yeah. I mean, he gets nightmares sometimes but that's something we all get. He's been trying to stay sober for me which must be hard since it's only been a month, but he's doing well with that." 

The older man nods and takes a deep breath. "I know I've hurt him in the past, but he's still special to me. Tony and I had a talk a few months back, and I feel like I should tell you about it."

"Okay."

"He asked me to look after you if something happens to him. So I agreed to do that, and I think that made him become more accepting to me."

"If Tony didn't want you here, he'd throw you out."

Steve nods and smiles. "I know."

~~~

A few minutes later, the fort is complete and ready to go.

"Hey, kid!" Clint calls for Peter. "Let's play Mario Kart! I bet I can kick your ass!"

"Language!" Bruce calls our. "He's a kid."

The spy lets out a chuckle. "Alright, kiddo, let's do this!" 


End file.
